Endure It At Least For Now
by Rayven Jays Crow
Summary: Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo are coming up on their 3rd year of being together. Everyone envies their perfect relationship but it is far from perfect. [Posted - Quotev . com & Fanfiction . net]
1. Chapter 1

Antonio stood in the kitchen making breakfast while Lovino was sitting on the couch staring at the TV doing nothing. "Lovino, dinner is ready." Lovino got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Hey mi amour." Antonio grabbed Lovino and kissed him. "Let's eat." The couple sat down and ate their breakfast. Antonio had finished in a respectable time while Lovino had only eaten half of his food. "Come on Lovi, eat up. You're bones are starting to show." Antonio said the last sentence with a strong hint of disgust and disapproval. The scared Italian began eating the rest of his food. He washed his dish then set it in the drying rack.

Lovino walked out onto the balcony and looked over the edge. A long fall. " _Hola bebé_." Antonio wrapped loving arms around him. He pulled the younger over to a loveseat. He pushed Lovino onto it and began kissing him. Lovino, being as weak as he was, as well as afraid, didn't fight back. "Te amo."

" _T'amu_ Antonio." He said in a whisper. Antonio made more advances on the Italian.

The two layed side-by-side, naked, only a blanket to cover them. Antonio was currently sound asleep while Lovino looked up at the evening sky, a perfect mix of purples, pinks, and blues. He looked over at the sleeping figure. The sunlight, what was left of it, reflecting off his skin. The Italian got up and went to take a quick shower. After that Lovino went to back to sleep next to Antonio.

Antonio woke up to a cool breeze. He shivered and pulled the blanket over him. It was beginning to get cold, nearing autumn. The Spaniard got up and carried the sleeping Southern Italian to their warm bedroom. Antonio changed into some clothing and went out into the kitchen to cook breakfast. "Lovino!" He shouted when done. "Lovino!" He was beginning to get annoyed. Antonio stormed into the bedroom and pulled the blankets off of the sleeping Italian. Lovino's eyes opened. He noticed how angry Antonio's eyes were. "Get the fuck up." Antonio said to him, leaving the room. Lovino followed to the table and sat across from his lover and abuser. the two sat in silence while eating.

Antonio stood at the sink, cleaning dirty dished. "I'll get it." Lovino said when the phone begin to ring. "Hello? Lovino speaking."

"Ciao fratello."

"Ciao Veneziano! Why are you calling?"

"I'm just making sure you and Antonio are still coming. I really miss you."

"Of course I'll be there even though you're marrying that potato-bastard."

"I'll see you then. Ciao Lovino."

" _Ciau_ Venez." Lovino put the phone down and walked over to Antonio, sitting to his left. "Who was it?"

"Veneziano. He asked if we're still going up for the wedding. I told him we would."

"You can't speak for the both of us _cabrón_." Antonio scoffed. "I'll still go though."

" _M'â scusari_ , Antonio."

" _Cállate la boca_." Antonio got up from the couch and walked out on the balcony. Lovino gave Antonio a quick glance, staring straight at a wall after. His mind wandered and he couldn't help but feel a very heavy guilt. After some thinking, Lovino went over to Antonio. "If you do-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll go." Antonio's mood seemed to be better, according to his voice. Lovino nodded and leaned against Antonio, resting his head on his shoulder. "When is it?"

"In 3 days, but we might want to leave now." Antonio sighed. "Get your things packed." The Spaniard walked away into their shared room. Lovino followed.

The duo arrived to a hotel that's close to the destination of the wedding. Antonio layed on the bed. They had come from Québec, Canada to Florence, Italy. It was a long tiring flight, they made it though. Lovino unpacked some clothes and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on, changing it to a warm temperature. He stayed in there for a bit, letting his mind wander. He felt himself relax as the hot water hit his body. "Lovino?" The mentioned looked over to Antonio who held a questioning look. "You've been in here for some time, you okay?" Lovino nodded, adding a small smile to it, reassurance. Antonio smiled back and walked out. The Italian quickly finished his shower.

He wiped the mirror, seeing his reflection. The man turned around. There was a very faded bruise. You couldn't see it unless it was pointed out. Swiping away the memory, Lovino began to dry off and get dressed.

~The Wedding Day~

The couple walked into the room reserved for Veneziano. "Lovino! Antonio! Nice to have you both here." The youngest smiled and hugged both men. "We wouldn't miss it." Antonio chimed in. "Right Lovino?"

"Of course not." Lovino forced a smiled. He could hear the very faint hint of hostility when Antonio spoke. "Though you're marrying that potato-bastard, I'm still happy for you." Veneziano smiled and gave his fratello another hug. "Thank you. Can't wait until you can enjoy your wedding day."

"Y-yeah."

"I'm going to go find Gil and Francis. Goodbye and congratulation." The "bride"-to-be smiled and waved to the leaving man. "So do you know if Antonio has any plans about marriage?" Lovino shook his head. "I don't think he's ready. Just give it time." Veneziano wasn't really convinced about Antonio 'not being ready' but smiled anyways.

"Antonio!" Gilbert and Francis greeted. "Hey Gil and Francis. Hi Ludwig."

"Hallo Antonio, nice to have you." Antonio shook the German's hand. "To think my little _Bruder_ got married before me."

"If it bothers you so then why not just propose to Matthew?" Gilbert let out a chuckle. "I would, but it hasn't been that long, and I wouldn't want to marry him over something as small as this."

"Isn't that romantic?"

"Shut up Francis."

~Time Skip~

Lovino found his spot next to Antonio. The sat together, hand-in-hand, watching as Veneziano walked down the aisle. All watched and listened as the two men said their vows and I do. The two, now married couple, kissed. Everyone in the audience clapped for them.

"Congrats! You two are finally hitched!" Gilbert said after the ceremony. "Thank you." The two said in unison. Lovino was the one to initiate the hug this time. "Congratulations." He went as far to even give a slight smile to the German. Upon noticing this, Veneziano smiled.

"I'm going to miss you, Venez."

"I'll come meet you after I come back." Veneziano gave his fratello a hug. "Goodbye Lovi, Antonio."

"Goodbye Veneziano." The two said in unison.

The couple returned back to the hotel. Antonio's first instinct was to lay down, which he did. "Glad it's over." The Spaniard whispered to himself. Lovino walked over to the tired one, sat by him, and stroked his cheek. Antonio leaned into the affection. "Te amo."

"T'amu." The Italian was pulled down into a heated kiss, a kiss filled with sexual desire. Antonio crawled on top of his lover, removing Lovino's jacket. The Spaniard made more progression on undressing the Italian, as well as himself. The two soon were lost in each other, filled with lustful desires.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino sat up in bed. He looked over to the sleeping figure beside him, remembering the activities from the night before, blushing. He laid down on his stomach, planting a kiss on the Spaniard's forehead. Antonio stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. The Italian got out of bed and changed into some new clothes. He walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth. After he put away the brush, felt arms engulf him into a hug. " _Bon jornu_ , Antonio."

" _Días_." The Spaniard said lazily, resting his head on Lovino's shoulder. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long. When should we leave?"

"Today, definitely. Pack your things" Lovino nodded. the two left the bathroom to pack their luggage.

The couple made in back to their house, Antonio glad to be back. "What do you want to eat?"

"Doesn't matter." Antonio furrowed his eyebrows and went to the kitchen to find something to make. he decided to make a Spanish dish, Paella. Lovino began setting the table for the both of them. The two sat down to eat once dinner was ready. Dinner seemed to be moving slowly. The two sat in silence, just the sounds of silverware against plates filled the room.

Lovino stood at the sink, cleaning the dirty dishes and silverware. Antonio was currently taking a shower. After finishing, Lovino went into the bathroom to brush it teeth. When he walked in, he found Antonio getting out of the shower. "Get out." Antonio growled. Lovino jumped but did as told. The Italian went back in when the Spaniard exited. He brushed his teeth, changed into some nightwear, and went to bed.

The two males were awoken by the sound of an alarm clock. Antonio groaned, turning it off. He got out of bed and dressed. Lovino was still in bed, awake. "Hey _idiota_! Get out of bed, it's time to work." Lovino gave a weak nod, slowly getting out of bed. Antonio worked at a restaurant, a chef. Lovino was worked at a school, teaching Italian to children in high school. Lovino took a quick shower, hurrying to get ready.

Antonio stood in the kitchen. Someone had asked for a native Austrian dish to be made. It was somewhat of a difficulty, but he managed. "Order ready for table 6!" The Spaniard shouted, starting on the next dish. Antonio, out of all of them, was the best cook and hardest worker.

Lovino stood at the front of his classroom. He was teaching sentence structure to a mix of ninth and tenth graders. Sometimes, he'd give them some words and have volunteers come up and put them in the correct order. The Italian then gave them some homework to do on their own. He sat at his desk correcting papers for those in their second year of Italian.

Lovino returned home. The school had a two hourly early out, giving Lovino two more hours in his day. He was tired. He had nightmares last night. The man walked outside and over to the loveseat and sat down in it. Lovino curled up, fetal position, and soon fell asleep.

Antonio entered the house, later than usual. He had to work extra since today had been a busy day. "Lovino!" The Spaniard looked around for his lover. "Lo-" He chuckled to himself as he found Lovino curled up. He went back inside to grab a blanket. The man then laid behind Lovino, spooning him, and laid the blanket over them both. Lovino stirred in his sleep, waking up. "Hey." Antonio greeted softly. Lovino rolled over so he was facing Antonio. "Hey." Antonio pulled the Italian closer. "You're home late."

"It was busy at the restaurant." Antonio ran his fingers up and down Lovino's back. "How was work?"

"Fine." It was soft, audible but soft. The two laid there for an hour or so before Antonio got up to cook. Lovino was still laying there, still. Little droplets hit his face. "Get in here before you catch a cold." Lovino stayed there. "Lovino!" His patience was getting low. "Lovino! Come back inside." No answer was given to the Spaniard. Antonio dropped everything he was doing and stormed out onto the balcony. He was pissed. It could be easily seen. "Get the fuck inside now!" Antonio grabbed the male by the legs and dragged him off of the furniture. He forced the younger to stand upon his own two feet. "Inside, now." Lovino nodded.

The two sat in silence once again. Lovino was eating slowly.

The two got in bed. Antonio laid so his back was to Lovino.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino woke up early in the morning. Too early. He got up and quickly took a shower. After his shower, he walked out to the balcony and sat on a chair. It was cold today. Very cold. His wet hair began to freeze. The man sat there until Antonio woke up.

"What are you doing? Antonio walked over to Lovino and ran finger through the Italian's hair. "You should get inside. You're going to catch a cold." The younger nodded. The two sat on the sofa, snuggled up together. Antonio was trying to warm up the freezing Italian. "I'm going to get ready. Stay inside." The Spaniard gave Lovino a kiss before leaving.

Lovino stood at the front of the classroom. He was going over the homework from the day before. He had every pitch in how a sentence would go. Some knew exactly what to do, some had a grasp, and the rest were clueless. The teacher decided to go over sentence structure for another day. The Italian, as well as student who knew what to do, helped those who didn't.

"Order for table 10!" The waiter took the plate over to the designated table. "Antonio! Table 17 wants Sultsina." Antonio nodded and began on the Finnish dish. "Order for table 17." The Spaniard yelled. Antonio made several more dishes before finally finishing.

"Good job Antonio." Antonio nodded to his boss as he walked through the doors.

Antonio walked inside and found Lovino correcting some papers. "Hey mi tomate." The older gave a kiss to the younger. "Hey."

"What would you like to eat tonight?" Lovino turned around. "Anything." Antonio chuckled. "So you won't whine if I make a German dish." Lovino scrunched up his face. "An Italian or Spanish dish will do." The Italian turned back around and continued grading papers.

Lovino walked out onto the balcony when he finished. He looked out over the horizon then over the ledge. A long fall. Antonio looked over to the couch. His head snapped this way and that until he found Lovino. Everything seemed to slow down. His heart raced increase. Antonio began to run outside.

Lovino looked back at the sounds of items dropping. He then looked forward. At first, he was scared, but after a bit, he wasn't. The Italian leaned forward and let his grasp go. Antonio was close. His finger grazed Lovino's skin, but he was unable to grab onto his hand.

 _Ring ring_

Antonio looked toward the direction of the sound. He took the phone out of his pocket.

 _Veneziano Vargas_

"H-hola."

"Ciao Antonio! Do you know where Lovino is? He's not answering his phone." Antonio broke out into a full blown cry. "He jumped." The Spaniard got out after several tries. "What!? What do you mean he jumped?" Antonio went on to explain what he knew, what he saw.

Family and friends filed into the funeral. Everyone gave Veneziano and Antonio their condolences, their wishes for the best to happen.

Francis, Gilbert, and Matthew helped Antonio move in with them. Antonio brought everything, including some of Lovino's things.


End file.
